


WWTD

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor gets a little creative with writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWTD

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to my friend about writing my Thor/Steve ficlet and she goes “WWTD, GALEN. WHAT WOULD THOR DO.” Suggesting that Thor would write fic of himself and Steve. So then I wrote a minific of Thor writing fic. Yes.
> 
> Original nonsense posted [here on Tumblr](http://thegreatesthonor.tumblr.com/post/23011141324/wwtd).

The screen was the only source of light in the room and Thor’s fingers slowly poked away at the laptop’s keyboard. He stuck his tongue out to the side as if it helped him concentrate. Furrowing his brow, he talked aloud as he typed,

_Steven swept his hands through Thor’s luxurious golden locks. Strands slipped like silk through his fingers. Steven flushed in the face, “By Odin’s ravens! Thor, you are the most handsome creature in all the nine realms!” Thor merely gave a faint smile in response. This is not the first time a Midgardian, or an Asgardian, was taken aback by Thor’s sheer masculine beauty and strong figu—_

A hand seemed to have come from the darkness itself and jabbed him in the shoulder with a forceful finger. Thor jumped slightly from being engrossed in his musings. He spun around and saw Steve glaring at him with disapproval. Steve shook his head lightly with a little smile forming across his face.

“What?”


End file.
